


Duct Tape

by whalebarf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough play, Submission, also poor uses for duct tape, the bad things coffee can do to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebarf/pseuds/whalebarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fill from Tumblr. How Stiles found ways to make studying for finals fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape

"Stiles. Shut up or I’m going to duct tape your mouth shut." Derek said as he pinched his nose in frustration.

Stiles mouth gaped open. It wasn't Stiles' fault. It was finals week and he had drank a lot of coffee. Like a lot, a lot. So much that he couldn't stop constantly fidgeting and talking and moving. His mind was going a mile a minute. If people thought he was hyper before, oh boy they should see him now.

"But you said you would help me study for my psych final!" He said shutting his textbook.

Stiles' worst subject had been in psychology and one day when he started complaining about the final in front of Scott, Derek had creeped up on them like he'd been there the whole time and offered to tutor him. Apparently he had a degree in freudian psychoanalysis or something from some fancy schmancy college. At first Stiles thought he was joking but then Derek actually picked him up from school one day and drove him to his newly renovated house. The guy must really like to tutor or something.

"Yes, I did." Derek growled. "But I thought I was actually going to have the opportunity to teach, instead of you babbling on an on about god knows what."

He leaned forward on the couch and attempted to organize all the paper and notes Stiles had carelessly thrown around. Stiles was sitting crosslegged on the cough beside him with a textbook in his lap and a huge steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Mmm coffee.

"No but seriously, doesn't this pizza stain on my shirt look like a wolf?" Stiles pointed to the stain, nearly spilling the coffee. "I mean that's pretty cool right? It totally ties into what we're studying OH MY GOD this is like one of those ink blot test! Oh my god look at it Derek and tell me what you see - is it a wolf? I bet it's a wolf!" He rambled in one run on sentence.

Derek just looked at him with the most exasperated I-want-to-kill-myself expression before he reached over and casually took the cup from Stiles' hand and set it gently on the coffee table.

"Nooooo my coffee!" Stiles whined.

"No more coffee." Derek said. "Studying." And handed him another textbook to read.

Stiles groaned and made a fake gun shot noise against his temple and collapsed against the couch. 

"Stiles. I'm serious. Or do you really want me to get the duct tape?" Derek glared at him, his eyes flashing red with anger.  
Stiles swallowed. He couldn't help picturing big bad Derek taping his mouth shut and his hands together behind his back. Stiles would pretend to struggle and hate it, and Derek would move in slowly and have his way with him. Oh god new fantasy accepted...

Derek's eyes narrowed. Oh shit, he forgot that werewolves could sense emotions, especially arousal. Stiles felt a deep blush spread through his cheeks.

"You're aroused." Derek said slowly. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Um... that, might help me concentrate." Stiles said boldly, leaning towards Derek a little.

Derek abruptly got up and took big strides into the kitchen. Oh no he pissed Derek off.

"Derek!" Stiles called and quickly followed him into the kitchen. He found Derek in there shifting through the drawers.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" Stiles said, holding out his hands in apology. "I didn't mean that...I know you probably think I'm weird now but that was from the coffee I swear. I usually don't have thoughts like that...getting turned on by thoughts of you taping me. I mean wait no did I just say turned on? I mean turned off...Oh god..." He rambled.

Derek still had his back to him. “Derek?” Stiles called again, moving closer.

Then all of a sudden there was a lot of movement and Stiles found himself pinned against the refrigerator by Derek’s hard and muscular body. He had one large hand against his throat, holding him painfully against the fridge and forcing him to hold his head back, exposing his throat. 

“Derek? What the fuck man what’s gotten into you sourwolf-“ he began but quickly his mouth was being sealed with duct tape and all he could manage were scared little whimpers.

Derek flipped him around until his front was pressed onto the cool surface, and proceeded to bind both his hands behind him with duct tape. Stiles gave a wanton little moan when he realized what was happening, and tried to grind his ass back into Derek.

Derek took the hint and grinded his hard tented front against Stiles’ ass, eliciting a moan from them both. It turned Stiles on so much to think that little ol’ him could make Derek this aroused.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Derek growled. Stiles could both hear and sense the Alpha in his voice, radiating power and dominance. “Is this what you wanted? Being tied up and submissive like a bitch as I pound into you?”

Stiles nodded, tears in his eyes. God he wanted Derek in him so badly it hurt.

Derek gave a wolfish grin, baring his white sharp teeth and leaned over Stiles. With one hand gently on Stiles’ throat he tilted his head back and feasted on his throat. He licked along the pale skin, marking it up with his canines while rutting against him as Stiles whimpered with each thrust. Stiles completely gave in, too high on the pleasure to fight back. Later on he might be horrified that he gave he lost his virginity to Derek Hale but right now he couldn’t care less.

“I’m going to make you beg for it.” Derek growled into his ear.

Stiles shuddered as Derek pulled him onto the linoleum floor.

***

Three hours later Derek and Stiles were back on the couch, in the same position, with Derek sitting facing the coffee table and Stiles crossed legged, facing towards Derek. Except this time Stiles sat a lot closer, his knees touching Derek, and Derek had his right arm slung over Stiles’ legs, casually rubbing his knee. Stiles was also in a new shirt and pants, which were too big and hung off his skinny body.

“I finished these questions.” Stiles said, handing Derek his sheet of answers.

Derek looked over them and started marking them. 

“So?” Stiles asked curiously. “Did I get them all right?”

“All but one.” Derek said, giving him a little smile. Stiles blushed. Who knew Derek had this kind of sexy smile hidden? From now on his mission in life was to make Derek smile.

He pumped his fist in the air. “This is the best motivation for studying ever.” Stiles laughed before climbing into Derek’s lap.


End file.
